


El sacrificio de Rafael

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), M/M, War in Heaven (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: En medio de la guerra entre los ángeles rebeldes y aquellos que permanecen leales a Dios, Azirafel se niega a aceptar que su amado Rafael ha sido desterrado al infierno, y a este solo se le ocurre una manera de protegerlo para evitar que acabe ganándose la misma condena que él.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	El sacrificio de Rafael

Azirafel está paseando por el cielo cuando oye los primeros gritos y golpes. Preparado para lo peor, corre hacia el lugar del que proviene el tumulto y, al doblar una esquina, se encuentra con una muchedumbre de ángeles inmersos en una encarnizada pelea. Entre ellos está Gabriel, que nada más verlo le espeta:

—¡Ha empezado! ¡Reúne tu sección!

Azirafel se apresura a obedecer: desde el principio lo han preparado para dirigir parte de las tropas celestiales en la guerra que habría de librarse entre los ángeles fieles a Dios y los rebeldes que se opondrían a Sus designios. Sabe perfectamente que su misión es hacer que estos últimos caigan al infierno, el temible lugar creado para desterrar a los traidores. Y también sabe que para ello debe inutilizarles las alas a unos seres que hasta ahora formaban parte de su familia.

―¡Por su Omnipotencia! ―clama Miguel blandiendo con majestuosidad su lanza llameante.

―¡Por su Omnipotencia! ―corean miles de voces.

Azirafel se une a los gritos con la esperanza de que le ayuden a sobreponerse a la desazón y alza el vuelo para guiar a su pelotón al puesto que debe ocupar.

Pronto se encuentra sumido en la brutal refriega, repartiendo estocadas a diestro y siniestro y comprendiendo por fin plenamente a Rafael: su amado arcángel a menudo expresaba opiniones contrarias a la guerra, con tanta vehemencia que muchos lo acusaban de poner en duda el Gran Plan, y Azirafel solía suplicarle que entrara en razón, aterrorizado por la posibilidad de Dios lo castigara. Ahora ve claro por qué aborrecía tanto esa parte del Plan. ¡Ojalá hubiera una manera no violenta de solucionar el conflicto!

Uno de los rebeldes arremete contra él y a Azirafel no le cuesta nada quitárselo de encima. A juzgar por su torpeza, es evidente que nunca ha entrenado para el combate. ¿Cómo ha acabado ahí? ¿Qué le parece tan importante para dar la espalda a Dios, a su familia, a la paz que ha conocido hasta entonces?

«Seguro que Rafael lo sabe», piensa y mira desesperado a su alrededor, pero no lo ve por ningún sitio.

Aunque intenta convencerse de que es normal no distinguirlo entre la multitud de combatientes, una parte de él sabe que no lo es: el poder de los arcángeles es tan grande que no tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo para intuir dónde se encuentra Gabriel, Miguel o Uriel. ¿Por qué, entonces, no detecta a Rafael? Una temible sospecha empieza a apoderarse de él.

Sigue luchando contra el bando contrario y contempla con gran pesar el río de azufre al que caen los rebeldes vencidos. ¿Qué tormentos les aguardan en ese nuevo mundo? ¿Y si Rafael lo sabe y por eso se ha negado a participar en la batalla? Azirafel necesita verlo, asegurarse de que está bien, de que no se ha convertido en un desertor.

De pronto percibe la aparición de un arcángel y suplica que sea Rafael, pero enseguida descubre que no es así: en el recién llegado no predominan la bondad y el amor que caracterizan a su amigo, sino una furia aterradora. Se lleva una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trata de Lucifer. ¡Cuánto ha cambiado! La última vez que Azirafel lo vio era una criatura hermosa y agradable; ahora se ha convertido en la encarnación del mal, ese concepto tan abstracto que el ángel nunca había entendido del todo a pesar de las repetidas explicaciones de Gabriel.

«¡Rafael solía acompañarlo últimamente! ¿Y si Lucifer le ha hecho daño?», piensa Azirafel.

Y entonces, por fin, detecta su presencia, muy cerca de otro arcángel. Sin poder contenerse, vuela hacia el lugar en que los percibe, deseoso de posar la mirada en el único rostro que puede calmarlo ahora, pero lo que ve cuando se acerca lo llena de horror; Rafael está revoloteando alrededor de Miguel, esquivando a duras penas su lanza, mientras grita implorante:

―¡Puedes parar todo esto, Miguel! ¡No tiene sentido que nos destruyamos los unos a los otros!

―¡El cielo no tolera rebeliones!

―¡Da la orden y la mayoría se rendirá! ¡Muchos ni siquiera conocían los planes de Lucifer! ¿Para qué tanta violencia, tanto sufrimiento?

―¡La guerra forma parte del Plan, Rafael! ¡Así que deja de hacer preguntas y lucha con nosotros o serás expulsado con ellos!

―¡Pero no podéis castigar…!

―¡Silencio!

Rafael se calla en el acto, impresionado por la dureza de su voz. Azirafel, que está observando la discusión sin hacerse notar, siente el impulso de intervenir en defensa de su amigo, pero entonces Miguel sentencia en un tono que le produce escalofríos:

―¡Yo te destierro al infierno, traidor, y te condeno a una vida de miserias lejos de Dios y entre las alimañas que tan empeñado estás en defender!

Al oír esas palabras, Rafael se queda petrificado en el aire con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le acabara de golpear un rayo. Aprovechando su estupor, Miguel le hunde la lanza en el hombro.

Rafael se precipita al vacío con un alarido.

―¡Noooo! ―grita Azirafel y, sin pensarlo dos veces, vuela a toda velocidad hacia su amigo.

Logra sujetarlo de la cintura y detenerlo a mitad de la caída. Rafael gime y se abraza a él con el brazo izquierdo. La lanza de Miguel le ha atravesado la otra clavícula y le ha alcanzado el ala, que cuelga inerte en un ángulo extraño; Azirafel no quiere ni imaginarse cuánto debe de dolerle.

―Te vas a curar ―promete.

―¡Azirafel! ―exclama el otro al reconocerlo―. No, déjame…

El ángel piensa que está delirando a causa de la grave quemadura. Apaga su espada para evitar accidentes y emprende el vuelo hacia el puesto de sanación.

―Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

―Me han desterrado…

Azirafel recuerda la voz atronadora de Miguel y lanza una mirada angustiada hacia arriba, temiendo que el arcángel los persiga para tomar represalias. Sin embargo, para su alivio, ya no les está prestando atención, pues se ha enzarzado en una lucha salvaje contra Lucifer.

―Solo ha sido un malentendido.

―No. Miguel entiende perfectamente lo que ha pasado, y yo también.

―¡Pero tú no eres el enemigo! ¡Eres bueno! ¡Estás de nuestra parte!

―Ya no estoy de parte de na… ¡Aaahhh!

Azirafel desea con todo su ser calmarle el dolor, pero ignora cómo curar los efectos del fuego sagrado. Además, ¿no se supone que a ellos no debería afectarles? ¿Acaso significa eso que Rafael…? No, se apresura a desechar ese pensamiento.

A su alrededor, los ángeles rebeldes se precipitan al vacío entre gritos desgarradores, muchos de ellos envueltos en llamas. Azirafel aletea enérgicamente, pero mantener la altura cargando con Rafael le exige un esfuerzo tremendo y se pregunta si el cansancio le permitirá llegar al puesto de sanación, que se le antoja desalentadoramente lejano. A lo mejor si soltara la espada para llevar menos peso…

―Ni se te ocurra ―le advierte Rafael en cuanto desliza los dedos por la empuñadura―. Te harían picadillo. Tienes que dejarme…

―¡Azirafel! ―brama entonces una voz temible―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El ángel respira aliviado al reconocer la figura que se ha interpuesto en su camino.

―¡Uriel! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Está herido!

―¡Es uno de ellos! ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!

Azirafel, horrorizado, estrecha a Rafael con más fuerza y se gira instintivamente para protegerlo con su cuerpo. ¿Así que es cierto que todos lo consideran un adversario? No debería desobedecer las órdenes directas de un arcángel, pero ¿cómo va a permitir que su amigo acabe en ese lugar de tormento?

Implora clemencia, pero Uriel alza su arma, de modo que cierra los ojos a la espera del golpe que sellará su destino. Sin embargo, este no llega nunca. Atónito, se percata de que el fragor de la batalla se ha extinguido y ahora reina un silencio que parece irreal. Abre los ojos con cautela y ve al arcángel paralizado, al igual que el resto de los combatientes, que permanecen estáticos en el aire.

―¿Has sido tú? ―le pregunta a Rafael, que sigue herido en sus brazos.

―¿Lo entiendes ahora, mi amor? ―dice él por toda respuesta―. No hay piedad. Tienes que soltarme o correrás la misma suerte que yo.

―¡No voy a dejarte caer!

―¿Quieres acabar ahí abajo tú también? Porque eso es lo que les pasa a quienes les llevan la contraria… o a quienes hacemos preguntas.

―Hablaré con Dios. No permitirá que te castiguen injusta…

―¡Dios ha querido esta guerra y no va a mover ni un todopoderoso dedo para salvarme!

―¡Entonces te salvaré yo! ―exclama Azirafel y al instante ahoga un grito, aterrado por la blasfemia que acaba de proferir.

Rafael sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla con ternura.

―No, amor mío. Jamás me perdonaría que te castigaran por mi culpa. Tienes que quedarte aquí y actuar como si nunca me hubieras conocido.

Azirafel nota el cosquilleo de la magia del arcángel y se deshace en lágrimas al adivinar sus intenciones.

―¡No! ¡Por favor, Rafael!

―Ya no soy Rafael.

Por la mente de Azirafel desfilan todos los preciosos momentos que ha compartido con su amigo; quiere aferrarse a ellos, pero se le escapan como a quien trata de capturar el aire entre los dedos y no le dejan más que la sensación de que acaba de perder algo valiosísimo, aunque le resulta imposible precisar qué.

«¿De verdad es lo bastante poderoso para eliminar todas sus huellas de mi memoria a la vez que mantiene el tiempo en suspenso?». El ángel solloza desconsolado al percatarse de que ya apenas recuerda la voz de Rafael y le suplica que pare, pero él no cede, sino que se limita a contemplarlo melancólico mientras sigue destruyendo toda remembranza. «¿Olvidaré también esos ojos en cuanto deje de verlos?».

De pronto, Azirafel repara aterrorizado en que Rafael está lesionado y en que ignora cómo ha sucedido. ¡Solo recuerda que quería trasladarlo al puesto de sanación! Si sigue así, ¡pronto ni siquiera sabrá quién es esa criatura a la que sigue sujetando! ¡No, no, no! ¡Tiene que resistir! ¡No puede dejarle borrar todo rastro de su amistad!

Mientras el poder del arcángel se desliza inexorable por todos los rincones de su conciencia, Azirafel busca el lugar más íntimo de su alma y se atrinchera allí, donde ni siquiera Rafael puede llegar sin su permiso.

―¡Puedes arrebatarme los recuerdos, pero nunca olvidaré lo que siento por ti! ―declara con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Y una criatura que solo le resulta vagamente familiar le responde, sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro con infinita dulzura:

―Te quiero tanto, Azirafel. Mantente a salvo, mi amor.

Azirafel parpadea y se enjuaga las lágrimas con una mano. Algo le roza el otro brazo, que se relaja de inmediato y suelta un cuerpo que hasta entonces mantenía apretado contra el suyo. Mira hacia abajo desconcertado y lo primero que le llama la atención es un ángel herido que cae en picado hacia el terrible pozo ardiente en el que se retuercen cientos de caídos entre chillidos agónicos. Cuando aparta la vista, vislumbra el severo rostro de Uriel, quien le dedica un breve gesto de aprobación antes de darle la espalda y regresar al combate.

Azirafel permanece inmóvil un instante, con la molesta sensación de que acaba de olvidar algo importantísimo. Sin embargo, no tiene ocasión de reflexionar, pues justo entonces un rebelde se abalanza sobre él. Repele el ataque con facilidad y en cuestión de segundos lo ha abatido. Apenas tiene tiempo de lamentarse por el destino de su contrincante, pues un instante después lo asalta otro y el combate continúa.

Cuando por fin han expulsado a todos los rebeldes, el cielo se declara victorioso y por todas partes resuenan gritos de júbilo. Azirafel desearía participar de la celebración, pero no siente más que el vacío de una espantosa pérdida.

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la guerra y Azirafel ya debería haberse acostumbrado a la nueva situación. No obstante, el cielo sigue pareciéndole incompleto sin aquellos ángeles que decidieron traicionar a Dios. Lo único que lo consuela cuando lo invade la melancolía es contemplar la Tierra. Ese nuevo mundo lo llena de esperanza y, si no temiera la reacción de Gabriel, le pediría permiso para visitarlo.

Mientras examina absorto el globo terráqueo, la voz de Dios resuena en su conciencia.

―Mi querido Azirafel, ¿qué es esa terrible pena que aflige tu corazón?

El ángel suele intentar disimular la pesadumbre, pero Su Omnipotencia le hace sentir que puede contarle cualquier cosa, de modo que admite:

―Tengo la sensación de que me falta algo. Como si amara profundamente algo que ha dejado de existir. Pero ignoro de qué se trata.

Ha intentado indagar sobre ello en incontables ocasiones, pero siempre acaba topándose con un horroroso agujero negro.

La presencia de Dios lo rodea en un reconfortante abrazo. El ángel desearía dejarse consolar, pero sabe que tiene un deber, de modo que asegura:

―Por supuesto, sigo estando en forma para servirte en todo lo que me ordenes.

―Lo sé, Azirafel, y quiero recompensarte por tu inquebrantable lealtad. ¿Has visto ya mi nueva creación?

―¡Sí! ―El ángel sonríe con cariño y vuelve a mirar el globo―. Creo que los humanos son una de tus obras más hermosas.

―¿Los amas, Azirafel?

―Con todo mi ser.

―Necesito que alguien custodie la puerta del este del jardín del Edén. ¿Estarías dispuesto a encargarte de esta misión?

―¡Claro, sería todo un honor! ―exclama Azirafel entusiasmado.

Sin embargo, en cuanto acepta lo asaltan mil dudas que no se atreve a pronunciar en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo, si Dios lo ha elegido, ¿quién es él para cuestionar Su decisión?

―¿Hay algún problema, Azirafel?

―¡No! Bueno, es que… Los arcángeles ya no se fían de mí.

―¿Ah, no?

―En realidad no me han dicho nada, pero lo noto en su actitud. No sé… Supongo que habré hecho algo mal. ―Hace una pausa antes de añadir―: Me asusta decepcionarte también en este cometido.

―A Mí no me has decepcionado nunca, Azirafel. Eres bondadoso y compasivo, cualidades imprescindibles para esta tarea, y confío plenamente en ti.

―Gr-gracias ―responde el ángel, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recordarse que su Omnipotencia no se equivoca y, por lo tanto, si lo considera digno de esta encomienda es que tiene que serlo―. ¿Cuándo debo partir?

―Enseguida. Pero antes ve a la sala de reuniones a despedirte de Gabriel.

Azirafel hubiera preferido evitar la conversación con su superior, pero lo alienta la perspectiva de pasar cierto tiempo lejos de él.

―Está bien ―dice resuelto―. ¡Muchas gracias por contar conmigo! Haré todo lo posible por no defraudarte.

―Ve, Azirafel. En la Tierra hallarás las respuestas que buscas.

* * *

―No creo que sea el recurso adecuado ―dice Miguel―. Con Rafael en el otro bando…

―Nos es leal ―asegura Uriel―. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo lo dejaba caer en cuanto le informé de que era el enemigo.

―Dudó.

―Dudó, pero tomó la decisión correcta.

―¿Y os creéis ese cuento de que no se acuerda de nada? ¿Con lo unidos que estaban?

―Seguro que hizo un milagro para no echarlo de menos y se pasó de la raya, por eso está tan descentrado últimamente ―contesta Gabriel―. Créeme, Miguel, yo tampoco le habría encomendado esta misión, pero son órdenes de Su Omnipotencia y no nos corresponde a nosotros cuestionarlas.

―¿Y si nos traiciona?

―Entonces recibirá un castigo ejemplar ―asegura Uriel―, como todos los traidores.

Azirafel aprovecha la pausa que sigue a esas palabras para revelar su presencia. Le incomoda interrumpir la conversación de los arcángeles, pero más aún escuchar a hurtadillas, pues podrían estar discutiendo temas cuyo conocimiento le está vetado. Lucifer y los suyos acabaron en el infierno, entre otras cosas, por querer saber demasiado, y él no piensa cometer el mismo error.

―¡Ah, pasa, Azirafel! ―exclama Gabriel alegremente, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de bienvenida.

Miguel y Uriel lo saludan con la cabeza y lo miran con expresión seria. Azirafel siente el impulso de disculparse y asegurarles que no se ha enterado de nada que no deba saber; nunca antes ha oído el nombre de Rafael y no tiene ni idea de quién es ese ángel del que hablan con tanta desconfianza como la que muestran para con él. No obstante, antes de que pueda abrir la boca, Gabriel le da unas efusivas palmadas en el brazo y continúa:

―¡Enhorabuena por tu nuevo nombramiento! ¡Guardián de la puerta del este! Suena bien, ¿eh? ¡Una oportunidad perfecta de volver a poner en práctica tu habilidad para machacar demonios!

―¿Cómo? ―pregunta Azirafel con un hilo de voz.

―Nuestros enemigos ―contesta Miguel con dureza.

―Sí, sí, sé a quiénes os referís. Es solo que… no me acaba de gustarme esa palabra.

―¿Demonios o enemigos? ―inquiere Uriel enarcando una ceja.

―Eh… De-demonios. Me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que ya no sean…

―¿Que ya no sean qué? ―lo anima Gabriel.

―Bueno… ángeles.

―Pues ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres ―espeta Miguel―. Esos degenerados no son más que escoria. No puedes pensar en ellos como si fueran nuestros iguales.

―¿Pero de verdad son tan diferentes? ―pregunta Azirafel en tono suplicante. Aunque no quiere contradecir a sus superiores, algo en su interior necesita creer que los demonios no son tan monstruosos como todos afirman―. Antes de la guerra eran como nosotros, lo único que cambió es…

―¿Que se rebelaron contra el Plan divino? ¿Que cuestionaron la voluntad de Dios? ¿Que quisieron imponer su reinado de maldad en el cielo?

―Bueno…

―Y desde que están en el infierno se han vuelto mucho peores ―interviene Uriel―. Son crueles, sanguinarios, bestias a las que nada les agradaría más que dañar la Creación de Su Omnipotencia. No tienen piedad, Azirafel, y tú tampoco debes tenerla si no quieres fracasar en la misión que te ha sido encomendada.

―No. No fallaré, de verdad.

Azirafel se siente muy pequeño bajo las miradas escrutadoras de los tres arcángeles. Desea huir de allí, pero no se atreve a abandonar la sala sin que ellos se lo indiquen, de modo que permanece clavado en el sitio tratando de adoptar una postura de seguridad y confianza. Por fin, Gabriel vuelve a sonreír y dice:

―Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien. Solo tienes que acordarte de que los demonios son el enemigo y no dejar que se te escape ninguno que intente atravesar la muralla.

―Sí. El enemigo. Sin piedad ―repite Azirafel, esforzándose por transmitir convicción.

―Bien. Será mejor que te pongas en marcha. ¡Buena suerte!

―¡Gracias! No os decepcionaré.

Se siente culpable por su incertidumbre, pero se promete que no permitirá que esta se interponga en su camino. Los arcángeles tienen razón: los demonios se sublevaron contra Dios y no merecen clemencia. Si alguno trata de entrar por la fuerza en el jardín, se llevará su merecido.

* * *

El guardián de la puerta del este se encuentra en su puesto, empuñando su espada llameante y vigilando incansable el desierto que queda al otro lado del Edén. Es un trabajo más monótono de lo que había imaginado, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que lo que hace tiene sentido. Por supuesto, debe tenerlo, ya que es Su Omnipotencia quien le ha enviado allí. ¿Formará parte del Plan Inefable?

De vez en cuanto tiene la impresión de que alguien lo está vigilando, pero se trata de una presencia familiar que no le da miedo, ni siquiera mala espina. Algo en ese planeta lo atraía desde mucho antes de llegar allí e intuye que está a punto de averiguar de qué se trata. Recuerda emocionado el mensaje de despedida de Dios: «en la Tierra hallarás las respuestas que buscas», y sonríe convencido de que Su promesa está a punto de cumplirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, los comentarios siempre se agradecen. :)


End file.
